


Silver

by bellatrixsbutterbeer



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Slytherin, alextheanimagus, drarry fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixsbutterbeer/pseuds/bellatrixsbutterbeer
Summary: Thank you sm for requesting I write this fic !!!tumblr: bellatrixsbutterbeer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for requesting I write this fic !!!
> 
> tumblr: bellatrixsbutterbeer

It had started two weeks ago.  
A sort of a shimmer. Something you wouldn't spot if you weren't observant of your surroundings enough.  
It caught Draco's attention in glimpses, he'd only see the tail of it for a few vague seconds before it vanished completely, leaving Draco bewildered by the unknown sight dancing in the air. He didn't think much of it, it found it's way into his thoughts every now and then, but it was not much of a deal.

 

A few days later, Draco's curiosity grew, he found himself thinking about it more often and even questioning the strange sparkle in the air at random times. Curiosity getting the best of him, he started looking out for the shimmering-hovering-magical-phenomenon (quite the name he thought of) every where he went. He even started ditching Pansy in corridors, because he have sworn he saw a few particles glistening in the air a couple times. 

Whoever was responsible for this strange, erm, _thing,_ as he called it - was not very secretive, as he'd see it in the same part of the castle which contained numerous unused classrooms. On a gloomy Saturday, he'd walked through this very particular corridor (he wish he could say it was for his Prefect duties, though it was not.) when he spotted a bit of _’the thing's‘_ tail again inside one of the abandoned, dusty classrooms.

Quickly thinking, Draco ducked behind a corner, getting a better view of whatever it was, inside the classroom. He watched it's tail dance around, until it came to a certain angle where he could see the whole thing and - oh my, it might have been the second most beautiful thing the blond had ever laid eyes on. (The first was himself, thank you very much.) His eyes widened at the sight, the realization of what this creature was dawning on him.  
It was a _snake patronus._  
Quickly thinking, Draco took it upon himself to make it a task to figure out _who in the bloody hell had a silver snake patronus, and befriend them instantly._  
Snapping out of his own thoughts, he heard someone begin to do what sounded like packing up their belongings.  
This was it.  
This was Draco's chance to find out who was the right creator of this magnificent beast.

He hid behind the corner once more a bit better, not being too exposed.

_any second now...._

A strangely familiar head of hair made it's way out of the classroom, not looking behind them - leaving Draco successfully hidden.. 

_Wait.._  
_It's not.._

Shocked and confused, the intrigued boy squinted to confirm his suspicions on who exactly was the person responsible for the snake.

Oh.  
_Oh._  
_It is._

Harry.  
Fuckin'.  
Potter.

_Splendid._

Still too baffled by the snake to process that this was Harry Potter, his rival since first year, Draco puts aside his enormous Slytherin pride and runs after the Gryffindor (who Draco learns is a surprisingly fast walker.)

"Potter."

Harry instantly turns around, wand lifted in hand, ready to defend himself from whatever he expected Draco to throw at him. 

Draco raises his hands and surrenders.  
“Oh _relax,_ Potter. I don’t even have my wand on me - and I did not run after you to hex you with my bloody finger.” 

Harry ponders this for a moment, and convinced by Draco’s words, he lowers his wand and asks, “So, what is it that you want, then?”

“Can you show me your patronus again? Er, this may sound weird, but I’ve seen it around the castle a few times over the past weeks and have been dying to know to find out who it belonged to.” He blurted out.

Harry, too baffled to speak (mostly because this was the longest conversation he and Malfoy had ever had that didn’t contain a single hex or insult), nodded and uttered the words “Expecto Patronum!” and with a flick of his wand, the silver snake had appeared in mid-air, filling up a once empty space, as gleaming and bright than ever.

Now it was Draco’s turn to be baffled. The snake was unlike any he’d ever seen before. It was very self aware, and elegant in it’s movements. Despite it being a mere patronus, it’s characteristics were quite remarkable for results of a spell.

“Potter has good taste.” He thought to himself, still staring at the snake, it's slithering motions mesmerizing him. “No wonder he can speak parseltongue.” 

Draco, now acting like a little kid on Christmas, begins asking Harry a neverending amount of questions - some Harry can’t even answer.

_“Why is your patronus a snake?”_  
_”Do you have any fond memories with a snake“_  
_“Has it always looked this way?”_  
_“Can you speak to it?”_  
_“Does it have a name?”_  
_“Does it look like a snake you once saw in real life?”_  
_“Did you want your patronus to be a snake? I know I would.”_

Harry is obviously overwhelmed, because:  
A) He was being bombarded with meaningless questions  
B) They were from Draco fuckin’ Malfoy  
C) Draco. Fuckin. Malfoy.  
~~Not that he was complaining, but he’d never admit that.~~  
At this point, Draco was still ranting - and Harry was on the verge of madness. 

Eager to make the wide-eyed boy calm down, he asked, “OKAY, Malfoy - do you want to maybe sit down in the library for a bit? And we can talk all day about the depth and dimension of snake tails. I rather not do this in the corridor, considering I’ve been standing up for quite a few hours, practicing.“  
Draco pondered this for a moment. _’He said ‘all day.’ Of course not! I WILL NOT WASTE my ENTIRE day with Harry Potter!‘_

 

Alas, his tongue seemed to disagree with what his mind had to say.

“Hmm, why not? Perhaps you could teach me some basic parseltongue.” 

_Oops._


	2. The Cologne Chronicles

“Perfect. I’ll meet you in the library at seven - _sharp._ ” Harry stated. 

_But- but, but it's already 6:30! I won''t have time to shower or perfect my cologne! Oh and my hair, it's already messed up! Potter, I'm afraid I DEMAND more time! For unlike you, I am a DECENT, CLEAN member of this society!_

Despite the internal conflict Draco was having with himself, he did nothing but silently nod, too baffled by his own agreeing reply in the first place to speak. 

“Oh, and bring snacks. Who knows how long we’ll be there.” Harry (who was trying his best not to tug on the ruffled locks of silver hair in front of him) added.

Draco swore he saw a bit of a smirk, but showed no physical comment on this - for who was he to complain?

Harry, who was enjoying the sight of the stunned Slytherin before him, let out a chuckle.  
"See you soon, _Draco._ " He concluded, walking away.

Taking one last glance behind him, the other boy was still standing in his place, looking as if he were petrified.  
"Get a move on, Malfoy!" He shouted, immediately hearing him clearing his throat, and many incoherant mumbles.

Draco power-walked to the dungeons, doing everything he needed at such a sped-up pace.

"Draco, slow down. Watching you is starting to make me dizzy." Pansy commented.

"Oh, shut up, Parkinson. I have places to be. Important people to meet." He replied cockily, spraying his cologne on very precise areas of his exposed, and clothed skin. 

"Oh really?" Pansy smirked. "Who?"

" _Harry Potter_." Draco said, proudly.  
Of course, he said it proudly till it dawned on him what he had said, and to who. 

"I mean- of course not! Th-that's absurd!" The sputtering boy tried to cover his confession, but it was already too late.

Pansy stifled a laugh at his now blushing cheeks."Oh, _relax!_ It's about bloody time anyway. Honestly, I was beginning to think you were going to grow old to be a knitting old witch, dragging on about her long lost love who never came. With 9 cats." 

"Pansy, I'm allergic to cats." 

"You won't need them anyway. My little Draco is going on a date!" She replied, pinching his cheeks.

Draco removed her hand, making an unamused face - yet still blushing.

"What time do you have to be there?" 

"Seven - _sharp_." Draco emphasized, such as Potter did.

"... Draco, it's 6:55." 

Draco's eyes widened. "OH DEAR, I MUSN'T BE LATE. I HAVEN'T EVEN GELLED MY HAIR -"

"Potter'll like it toussled. "

"OR FIXED MY ROBES -"

"I'm sure they'll come off, anyway."

"OR PACKED SNACKS LIKE POTTER TOLD ME TO." 

"Someone's a submissive." Pansy murmered.  
Draco took no note of her comments though, for he was too busy panicking.

"Panic even more and you'll be late. Your hair is fine, your robes always look fine, and just be sure to grab something from the kitchens on your way. Now go, or else your future husband is not going to be very amused."

"Thanks Pansy, you're a hero." The relieved boy (who still did not realize what Pansy indicated) sprinted out of the dungeons, into the corridors, stopping by the kitchens to hurriedly throw some goods into a basket, and eventually reached the library.

_6:59._

Draco caught his breath and relaxed. He fixed his hair and applied one last spritz of cologne before walking into the library, scanning the area for Potter.

He found his way to the back of the library, also finding an equally toussled Harry Potter, fumbling with his shirt buttons, sitting at the farthest table, his back to Draco. 

Taking one last deep breath, Draco made his way around the table, sitting down in front of the dark-haired boy, setting the basket down beside him.

Harry's eyes darted up, meeting Draco's.  
"I see you're on time." He averted his gaze to the basket, and then quickly back to Draco. "I thought you would've forgotten."

"Well, unlike _someone_ here, I'm not very forgetful." Draco retorted, eyeing Harry's white shirt, missing the red tie it usually held.

Harry shrugged, "Didn't feel like it."

"Someone's lazy." Draco muttered, his eyes finding a patch of Harry's exposed torso, thanks to a couple of unbuttoned buttons.

“So, what do you want to know?” Harry said, starting an actual conversation.

“Why is your patronus a parseltongue?” Draco blurted.

“I don’t know? I’ve always found snakes very elegant and protective - you know I set a phyton on my cousin Dudley once.” 

Draco blinked.

“Don’t ask. Long story.” Harry cleared up. “Didn’t you say you wanted to learn some parseltongue?” 

“Erm, yes. Can you teach me some basic phrases?” Draco asked the bilingual in front of him. 

“I don’t see why not. You’re a fast learner, from what I’ve observed in potions.” Harry smirked.

_What the fuck? Harry “observes” him in potions class? Is that what he called it? Bloody Potter stares at him in potions._

Once again, Draco had no audible response. 

He cleared his throat. “Well, let’s get to it then. Don’t just stand there, Potter.” He snapped. _Defense mechanism._

“Okay, repeat after me.” Harry made some hissing noises that Draco was sure that there was no way in Merlin’s beard he’d be able to recite accurately - if at all. 

“Your turn.”

_“Thhsssfffpbgg.”_

Harry burst in laughter.  
“Did you just _blow a raspberry_ , Malfoy?”

“Oh shut up, Potter. Not all of us are gifted with talented tongues like yourself.” Draco defended, adding a split-second wink at the end.

He was sure Harry wouldn’t catch it, but he did. 

Now it was time to test the waters. 

“Draco, would you be a dear as to fetch a book on translating parseltongue?” Harry minicked Pansy. 

“Pansy does **NOT** speak like that.” The Slytherin defended.

“Alright, whatever, git. Just grab the bloody book.” Draco’s eyes widened at the sudden change of tone, but did as he was told nonetheless.

Harry, waiting for the blond boy to return, fumbled around a bit with his shirt, opening it just enough to make it look natural, yet provocative. 

He sprayed on a bit more cologne, which was another hand-me-down from Dudley _(something along the lines of Blue du Chanel - blue? Bleu? He didn’t know - french was never his strong point. He’d have to pick that up from Draco at some point)_. 

The other boy had finally returned, holding an old dusty textbook, plomping it down on the wooden table. 

The air around them smelled differently.  
Good differently. _Really fuckin’ good differently._ Whatever it was, it made Draco want to do things which were not acceptable in the castle library. 

“Jesus, Potter. What is that scent?” Was the first thing that made it out of Draco’s mouth since his return. 

“What? Does it smell that bad?” Harry questioned, now feeling bad.

“What? Bad? No! It smells grea- er, I mean, no, it smells fine. What is it?” 

“It’s my cologne.” Harry smoothly replied, easing into his seat, looking even better than he did before which was not very good for Draco. 

“Oh, it’s nice.” Draco’s reply was much more content this time. 

“Well, I need you to translate what I’m about to say. Ready?” Harry ordered, changing the subject.

Draco nodded, opening the textbook, waiting. 

Harry hissed multiple words, and repeated them over and over again till Draco could finally translate them all. 

_“Would..”_ Draco said, reciting the first word he had translated.

Harry nodded, assuring Draco he had got it correct. 

_“You..”_

Keep going, Malfoy.

_“Mind..”_

_“If..”_

_“I..”_

_“Kissed..”_

Draco gulped. 

_“You?”_

He looked up, finding a rather relaxed Harry in his chair, leaning it back so that it was only dependant on it’s back two legs. 

Draco quickly flipped to another page, the lack of response hurting Harry - but he did not show this.

He uttered out something very poorly in parseltongue, and Harry’s heart leapt.

Draco made his way around the table, towering over him. 

Harry stood up, his confidence leaving him. His eyes met Draco’s puckered lips, which thin yet plump.  
He slowly leaned in, everything seeming too good to be reality - someone pinch him.  
The boy in front of him was also leaning in, he let his eyes flutter shut and their lips brushed.

Harry’s hands instantly found their way to Draco’s neck, and through his hair. He grasped the platinum locks tightly, the other doing the same, with his own shorter raven hair. 

_"Pansy was right after all."_ Draco thought. 

Heat was reaching Harry’s face, he was now deepening the already steamy kiss. 

At this point, he had shoved the slender one opposite of him against the wall, and Harry’s shirt was unbuttoned, a pair of comfortably cool hands finding their way to his exposed torso. 

He smirked, _the cologne must’ve worked._

After what seemed like ages, they finally pulled away - the two looking even more ragged. 

Breathing heavily, Harry was the first to speak.

“So, what do you think about that parseltongue lesson, _Draco_?” 

Draco grinned, he never thought his name could sound so good. “Couldn’t have asked for a better tutor, _Harry_.”

Harry beamed. “Tutor eh? So, when do you want your next session to be?” Harry asked, giving Draco the opportunity to decide on their next encounter. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and pondered.  
“Next friday, same time? By the school grounds? Since I’m prefect, nobody will come near us.” Another split-second wink. 

“Good with me.” Harry agreed, already looking forward to it.

“See you then, _professor._ ” Draco winked, pecking Harry on the cheek and then proceeding on his way back to the dungeons.

This time, it was Harry who was left looking petrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve taken so long to update!! I’ve been so swamped with this cold and homework and school in general! Nonetheless, thank you so much to everyone who read and is still reading!!! I will try to update more frequently, but please be patient. THANK ALL YOU LOVELIES!


End file.
